


Ripples 10

by Grey (grey853)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Multiple Partners, Series: Ripples
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 01:44:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grey853/pseuds/Grey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim, Simon, and Blair have some problems with the new arrangements.<br/>This story is a sequel to Ripples 9.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ripples 10

## Ripples 10

by Grey

Author's webpage: <http://grey.ravenshadow.net/>

* * *

Disclaimer: Not mine, yet. 

Summary: Jim, Simon, and Blair run into problems with their new arrangements. 

Notes: Thanks to Jenn aka XFreak for the edits. 

Warning: If you don't like the idea of Jim and Blair being involved with Simon, read another story. 

* * *

Ripples 10  
by Grey 

Jim sat at the kitchen table smiling and watching Blair finish off his scrambled eggs. The memory of waking up and holding his partner lightened his world, made the usual weight of daily worry not quite as heavy. "Hungry, Chief?" 

"Starved, man." He wiped his mouth and drank down the rest of his orange juice. "This is the first time I've had an appetite since, well, you know, the attack." Blair avoided his eyes as he took another piece of toast and added strawberry jam. 

"Sleeping in the same bed must agree with you." 

Snorting, Blair grinned and shrugged. "You didn't hear me complaining." 

"Except when we had to get up." 

"Mornings suck." 

"Yeah, sometimes. For some reason, this morning wasn't so bad, though." 

Blair met his eyes, his face slightly flushed as he smirked. "Yeah, man, why is that?" 

Jim leaned in, his fingers walking up Blair's upper arm and then cupping his cheek. "Must've been the company." 

"Maybe." Blair gently acknowledged the touch by rubbing his face against Jim's hand and then stood up to get more coffee. "Want some?" 

"I want more than coffee, if you're offering." 

"Settle down, man. You promised to hold off with all that until we get a chance to talk it out with Simon." 

Frowning, Jim sat back disappointed and crossing his arms. "I didn't expect you to sit on my lap, Sandburg." 

"I know that. I'm sorry. I'm just not used to you talking like that." 

"Does it bother you?" 

"No, but it's going to take a minute to adjust to, you know?" 

"I guess." Still solemn, Jim lifted his cup. "How about a refill?" 

"Sure." 

As Blair filled the cup, Jim leaned in and spoke more softly. "I'm sorry, Chief. I guess I'm just excited about the idea of being with you after all this time." 

"I know. Me, too." Putting the pot back, he returned and sat down, his face serious. "What did Simon say when you called him this morning?" 

"Just that it was going to be a hell of a long day." With a more sober tone, Jim put his cup down. "We have to keep all this neutral until tonight, Blair. Simon and I try to make it all business at the station." 

"That makes sense. And, he's right, it's going to be a hell of a long day. We've got so much to talk about. Plus, I'm a little worried. 

"Worried? Why?" 

"It's one thing to play inside your head with the idea of being with the people you love. It's something totally different when it could be real soon." 

Jim noted the almost desperate tone and grim features and shook his head. "Why are you so worried? I mean, last night we just held each other and that was great, right? Think how good it's going to be later on." 

"I am thinking about it, Jim. That's all I can think about." The younger man ran his hand anxiously back through his hair, the curls soft and rebellious. 

"You want to change your mind?" 

Blair met his eyes and sat straighter. "Not at all, man. It's just..." 

"Just what?" 

"You and Simon, you've been together already. You know each other, what you like and don't like. I haven't been with either one of you. I don't have a clue. What if I fuck up?" 

Jim nodded and reached for Blair's hand, pulling it closer. "You can't fuck up with this, and we can go as slow as you want." 

Squeezing Jim's hand, Blair looked away and took a deep breath. "I've got kind of a confession to make, too." 

"What?" 

"I've never done a threesome before." 

The words came out so serious, Jim wanted to laugh, but contained the urge when he actually saw Blair tense up even more. He worked to keep his tone light, but not teasing. "It's okay, Chief. Do you think I've done trios before? Or Simon? You must think we're pretty wild guys." 

"You mean you haven't?" 

"Nope. You'll be the first." 

"Oh, man." Blair shook his head, but smiled, the relief relaxing his features. He tilted his head and studied Jim's face as he used his free hand to pet their joined ones. "So, I guess we're all going to be doing new things, huh?" 

"Well, not all that new." 

"But it never gets old, right?" 

"I sure as hell hope not." 

* * *

"I've been thinking." 

Jim braked for the light and glanced over as Blair stared out the window. "About what?" 

"Maybe I should go out with Simon by myself a few times." 

Startled, Jim turned in, his arm on the back of the seat. "What?" 

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I think I need to get to know him a little better one-on-one before we do anything serious together." 

"One-on-one? Are you saying you want to go to bed with Simon alone?" 

"Jesus, Jim, I didn't say that. I said get to know him, not fuck him." 

Suddenly angry, but not quite sure why, Jim clenched his jaw near breaking when the car behind him beeped to move on. Momentarily distracted, he drove and finally controlled himself enough to speak evenly. "I didn't mean it like that." 

"Then how did you mean it?" 

"It doesn't matter. Look, just wait until tonight and we'll all talk. We'll work it all out then." 

After a few moments, Blair spoke quietly. "This isn't going to work, Jim, if you're this insecure and possessive." 

"Insecure and possessive? What the fuck do you mean by that?" 

"Forget about it." 

"I'm not going to forget about it. Tell me what you mean." 

Blair took a deep breath and bit his lower lip. Reluctantly, he made his points. "Insecure because you automatically get defensive when I mention just spending some time alone with him. Possessive, because you forget we spend most of our day together, and now our nights without Simon. You don't have a problem with that, but if I mention being with Simon without you, all of a sudden you're pissed." 

"I'm not pissed." 

"Jim, I know when you're pissed, and this is it." 

Gripping the wheel, Jim monitored the traffic with vigilance, his mind racing. He hated the conversation, the sharp truth of it shredding his ego. "Okay, so I'm a little possessive." 

"And insecure." 

"I'm _not_ insecure. You just caught me off guard. I didn't expect that." 

"What did you expect? Me to be quiet all day and then tonight we'd all hop in bed together and fuck like crazy?" 

Flushing, his fantasy busted and pretty much crushed, Jim shrugged. "Doesn't sound so bad to me, Sandburg." 

"No, it doesn't, but it's not going to be like that, at least not yet. I have to talk to Simon first. Alone." 

"And you can't wait until tonight?" 

"I was hoping I could see him at lunch. You've got the McGuire deposition at eleven. That's going to be several hours. Then tonight we could all three iron out more details." 

Frowning, not at all happy with the idea of Blair alone with Simon, he barely missed rear ending the car at the light. Avoiding his friend's eyes, he swallowed hard and kept his voice calm, but tight. "You can ask him. I'm not his keeper." 

Blair touched his arm gently, his voice suddenly soft. "Jim, you can trust us. I just want to talk to him. I love you." 

"I know I can trust you, Chief. Simon, too. That's not the fucking point." 

"Then what is the point?" 

Jim's eyes squinted against the bright light of the changing signal and struggled to focus on the road as he drove on. His gut twisted, the rough knots bucking up against his spine and then rolling around to scrape the inside of his belly. "I'm not really sure." 

"If we're going to be together, the three of us, we've got to talk about how we feel, man." 

"Let's just go to work. I can't think about all this right now. I can't do my job if I'm worried about all this other shit, too." 

"Other shit?" 

"All this personal stuff just gets too distracting. Simon understands about that." 

"And I don't because I'm not a cop?" 

"I didn't say that." 

"You didn't have to, man." 

After several long, tense moments, Jim sneaked a sidelong look and cringed at his partner's hurt expression. "I'm sorry, Chief. I was out of line." 

"So? What else is new?" 

* * *

Blair fidgeted at the table, smoothing out the napkin in his lap one more time. Simon cleared his throat and asked, "You want to tell me what's going on with you and Jim?" 

"You." 

"Me?" 

Looking up, Blair shrugged and picked up the menu. "You know how territorial he gets." 

"About me?" 

"No, about both of us, but me in particular. I think when he suggested this idea, he had the notion that we'd both make him the center of the universe." 

Simon gave a small smile. "Or at least the bed part." 

"Same thing, man." 

Laughing out loud, Simon sat back and gave an approving nod. "So, tell me what set him off." 

"I told him I thought if we were going to do this thing, I needed some time alone with you." 

"Well, that explains it." 

"I thought it might." 

"Jim's not the most secure person. He's been betrayed a few times, so it's hard for him to trust. He's probably afraid we'll leave him out of the loop." 

"I know. That's not going to happen, man." 

"No, it's not." Simon leaned in, his elbows on the table as he spoke in a low voice. "I have to ask. Do you really want to do this, to be with me, too, or are you just doing it to be with Jim?" 

Pulling back slightly, Blair met his eyes. "I was afraid that's what you were thinking." 

"Then answer the question." 

"I really want to be with you both. I love you both, but I won't lie. It's not the same feeling." 

"That's what I was afraid of." 

"Come on, Simon, be fair. You can't tell me that you feel the same way about me that you feel about Jim. You two have tons of things in common. Me, I'm new. I mean, I know you like me, but is that enough to do this?" 

Sitting back again, his face contemplative, Simon's eyes closed for just a few moments before he opened them again to speak. "I don't know if it's enough. I just know it's important that we try. We both love him." 

"But how do you feel about me?" 

Uncomfortable, Simon looked around before he spoke quietly. "It's hard to put into words. I guess deep affection probably describes it best." 

"Deep affection?" 

"Yeah. I know it sounds strange, but I really like you. I don't know how that translates to love. It's like you said, it's not the same as I feel for Jim, but it's still a kind of love. Plus, hell, I'll admit it, you're easy to look at." 

Blair nodded and smiled, the flattery warming up his middle. "Okay, I can go with that." Just as he started to say something else the waitress came and took their orders. As soon as she left, the younger man asked, "What are we going to do about Jim?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"I mean, this jealousy thing will ruin everything if it gets out of hand." 

Lowering his voice to a hush, Simon leaned over and whispered, "We could cuff him to a chair and make him watch us go at it." 

Swallowing hard, Blair flushed, his cock on alert. "Oh, man, I'm the one who likes to watch first." 

Caught off guard, Simon laughed. "Well, we could do that, too, kid." 

Suddenly, Blair raised a warning finger. "No more, kid, man." 

Simon smacked him on the shoulder lightly and sat back, his eyes intense and feasting. "You're right. No more kid. Just pure Sandburg." 

The predatory tone tightened Blair's gut, his thighs sweating and his body ready to get started on taking whatever Simon and Jim had to offer. 

* * *

"So, where's Sandburg?" Jim looked behind Simon and extended his senses as he searched for evidence of his partner. 

"He went back to school. He's meeting us at the loft later." 

"Yeah?" 

"We need to talk, Jim. My office." 

"Sir, I've got this report to finish." 

"Now, detective." 

Taking a deep breath as he surrendered, Jim reluctantly followed his lover into his office and remained quiet while Simon pulled the shade shut and locked his door. 

"What's going on, Simon?" 

"You know what's going on." 

"We're at the office." 

Simon snorted and smiled before he stepped closer and hooked the back of his neck to draw him closer. The rich flavor of cigar and coffee overwhelmed him as the larger man captured his lips and briefly tongued the back of his throat. Pulling away, Simon shook his head, his eyes sparkling and darker than usual. "What am I going to do with you?" 

Still a little breathless and surprised, Jim studied the kind face and cupped his cheek. "What did Blair tell you?" 

"You know I'd never do anything behind your back, Jim." 

"I know that." 

"Then you've got to show it. You want the kid and me both, you're going to have to let us have some time together, too. Can you handle that?" 

Backing away, his stomach suddenly tight again, Jim stepped to the window. Avoiding Simon's eyes, he fought to find the words to explain his confusion. "It's not you. It's me." 

"I know that. That's why I need to know if you can handle it. If you can't, let's stop this now before one of us gets hurt." 

"I don't want to hurt you or Blair." 

"And he doesn't want to hurt you, but he will. He's not sure how he fits with us. He needs to know you aren't threatened if he wants to be with me sometimes, too." 

Pausing, his brows furrowed, Jim turned and then leaned back against the edge of the table, his arms bracing him in place. "By the same token, how do you feel about me being with him without you?" 

"I asked first." 

"We slept together last night, Simon. We didn't do anything but hold each other, but I need to know you'd be okay if we did go further. You and I both know you and I can't live together because of Daryl. I mean, I'd love it if all three of us could live together, but we can't. How's it going to make you feel to know I'm with Blair when you can't be with us?" 

"But you still want me with you, right?" 

"Of course." 

"Then honestly, I'm okay. I'm not going to say I'm thrilled and not a little jealous. I am. I wish to hell we didn't have to sneak around and pretend we're just good buddies. But, that's the way it is. If Joan ever found out, well, I don't even want to think about it. Risking my career is one thing, my son another." Simon moved closer, his voice more hushed. "But you didn't answer me. What if every now and then, Blair and I want to be alone? Is it going to be too much?" 

Still looking down, his heart pounding, Jim shook his head. "I want to be fair, Simon, I do. I just don't know if I can be. I'm going to try. That's all I can promise." 

"At least that's honest." Simon walked away and rubbed the back of his head in frustration. "So, what do we do?" 

"Take a chance, Simon." 

Meeting his eyes, the larger man smiled and nodded, "Like I could really play it safe around you and Sandburg? You two are like a tag team to make my life crazy." 

Jim laughed and headed for the door. "Throw down starts at the loft tonight. Be there." 

Later, sitting at his desk, Jim shifted to give himself more room as his traitorous mind and cock stroked him into a horny frenzy. Sweat beaded his forehead as he suffered the images of Blair body-slammed and moaning beneath him and Simon pumping his ass harder than ever. 

A hell of a long day didn't half cover it. 

The end 


End file.
